Not That Bad
by LilyJames addict
Summary: ONESHOT Lily's going, going, and gone crazy. The day before Valentine's Day has some interesting happenings...please read and review! LJ.


Disclaimer: JKR owns HP.

Warning: Some language, suggestions, but basically, just crazy Lily :D

Note: This is a light ficlet I felt the need to write for today. Tomorrow everyone else will post their Valentine fics…Even I've got one for tomorrow (James' POV - check it out!). Anyway, please review at the end!

--

I sighed. The week leading up to St. Valentine's Day was probably _the_ worst week in the entire year of fifty-two weeks.

I watched yet another happy couple walk into the Great Hall, cuddling as they sat down.

Looking up and down, back and forth along the Gryffindor table, I suppose I looked like a rabid wolf trying to evade capture.

_I can't handle this much longer._

The insanity was coming closer. I had to escape…to escape soon…now! I saw the opening and leapt for it.

"Hey Lily! Where're you going?"

I turned my head to the side slightly. "I have to get out of here Shirley. Go spend time with Pete, just get the hell out of my face." I said in a grating voice.

My friend stepped back, surprised by my tone of voice. "Okay Lily." She said carefully. "I guess I'll see you later then." She walked back to her boyfriend.

God I hated Valentine's Day.

I watched as she sat in his lap, and as he hugged her.

I hate this sappy stuff. It makes me sick.

I moved out of the hall at a fast pace.

Walking through the halls the couples came on thick and fast. I did my best to evade them, but they were too strong.

_I have to break free!_

I saw the Fat Lady ahead. "Fluffy pink hearts!" I yelled. I really had to find and murder whoever came up with that password.

I barreled through the portrait hole, coming to a rolling stop.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

I looked up, _Remus Lupin_. I could have kissed him I was so happy.

"Remus! Save me! They're all over! They're coming to get me!" I got on all fours and scrambled over to Remus' emptied seat.

He followed me. "Who Lily? Who's trying to get you?" He looked worried.

"_The couples."_ I whispered.

Remus stared at me, and I could see him trying to control his features. "Are you sure that they're out to get you?"

"Yes!" I jumped up and glanced around the common room. I winced, seeing the couples sitting next to the windows, and on the couches, some just sitting sprawled out on the floor. Falling down to his chair I took a deep breath. "They're all around me. I can't get away. Everyone's all lovey-dovey. I wish I could just get away from it all." I sighed. "But they're all over. There's no escape. I was in the library earlier today and they were all over. Snuggling and cuddling with sappy looks on their faces. I was so mad. It was disgusting."

Remus, instead of laughing, looked thoughtful. "Have you tried outside?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "It's ten degrees (Fahrenheit) outside! There's no way I'm going out there willingly."

Remus looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?!" I cried, looking behind me in case someone, or some_ones_, was sneaking up behind me.

"Are you witch or are you not?" He said incredulously.

"I am, what about it?" I said tiredly.

Remus stared at me.

I stared back.

Suddenly he stepped back, tapping two fingers on his arm.

I sat up, excited. "Two words."

He nodded and held up one finger.

"First word."

Remus stood and started shivering.

"Cold." I interrupted.

He shook his head, and continued shivering and then walked two steps before sticking out his hands toward an imaginary fire.

"Fire." Shake. "Red." Shake with an exasperated look. "Warm!" He signaled that I was almost there.

He held up two fingers.

"Second word."

He mimed taking out his wand and waving it around.

"Magic." Shake. "Wand." Shake.

He paused and continued waving his wand, though this time with a distinctive _swish_ and _flick._ "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I cried. He shook his head. "Damn….uhhh, Levitation Charm?" He gave a half shake and held up two fingers and pointed to me.

"What?" I said, confused.

He shook his head and started motioning in backwards circles.

"Before?" Yes. "Second word?" Yes. "Levitation Charm." Yes. "Levitation Charm…second word…charm!" Remus gave a large grin.

"Okay, so first word: warm, second: charm. Warm charm?" I shook my head. "No…that doesn't make sense…warm charm…charm that warms?" He smiled.

"Charm that warms…heating charm!"

Remus hugged me. "Finally! I was getting tired of not talking." He complained.

I laughed. "Heating Charm! That's pretty easy, it took me way too long to guess."

He laughed. "So, ready to go outside?"

I looked at him blankly. "It's freezing. I thought we discussed this already."

He stared at me. "Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah, why?"

He groaned. "You're worse than Sirius."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not as bad as Black!"

"Talking about me, dear?"

I groaned and turned around…

And shrieked.

"THEY'RE AFTER ME AGAIN REMUS!" I yelled, running out of the room.

--

Sirius stared at Lily's retreating back. "What was that?"

Remus grinned. "She's freaking out at all the couples." He nodded at the girl he had an arm around.

Sirius laughed. "I know someone who isn't a couple." He said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

--

I ran, not thinking, just following my feet.

Soon I felt a chilling breeze on my arms.

I whipped out my wand and cast a heating charm, sighing as warm air surrounded me.

Walking more calmly I followed the path down to the Black Lake. Looking about I sighed happily, _No couples here!_

Sitting down under the great beech tree I watched the water ripple as the wind passed over it.

Smiling happily I closed my eyes to enjoy the now warm breeze.

"Lily? Lily!" I felt someone shaking me.

I groaned and shivered. What happened to my charm? I'm sure I did it right and, not to brag or anything, but I _am_ a very good charms. student.

"Lily!"

Stop shaking me for heaven's sake!

"Lily, wake up!" Hmm…who _is_ that?

"Lily, I'm taking you inside." A decidedly male voice, for sure.

Just then I felt a cloak settle across my body.

"Mmmm…" I moaned slightly as the warmth spread across me.

"Thank God you're light." He said.

Hey! I'm not skinny! And I'm also not fat, so don't you dare suggest that either!

I suddenly felt two strong arms slide under my knees and back, lifting me up.

I heard him grunt lightly. From where do I know that voice?

"When Moony said you had come outside I didn't think you were going to try and kill yourself." He said.

Moony? Now I _know_ I know him.

I snuggled in closer to the warmth.

I felt him walk up the stairs and push the door open with a shoulder.

He shivered as the warm air rushed over him and I realized that the cloak that was covering me had come from him.

_Awww…isn't that sweet. Freezing for my comfort._

"You found her!" I heard a worried girl's voice cry.

"Yeah, she's pretty cold, so I'm gonna take her up to the Wing."

"Four flights of stairs? You sure you don't want help mate?" A masculine voice said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, see you in the common room." And we started off again.

After two flights of stairs his breath became labored.

Right. Who the hell is this guy and what does he want with me?

So, what would any logical person do if they wanted to find out who was carrying them up the stairs?

That's right.

"Ouch!"

"Bloody hell woman, whadija do that for?"

I opened my eyes to see a nicely toned stomach in front of me. "You have a nice stomach." I said, not looking at his face.

"Uhhh, thanks Lily? Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get up." I could hear a smirk in that voice.

Damn.

There's only one person who I can hear smirking.

_Potter_.

I look along his body to see he had propped up his torso on his elbows.

"Fuck." I muttered, closing my eyes and dropping my head down…on his nicely toned stomach.

I could feel the laughter rippling through his body.

I didn't move.

"Well, if you're enjoying it that much, I don't mind staying like this." He chuckled.

I didn't move.

"Okaaaay…"

Apparently he thought that he could annoy me enough to move, but he said that if I was enjoying it, I could stay. And to tell the truth I was, and I didn't care any more about fighting him. Right about now I felt like falling into bed with him.

Actually, let's just stick with kissing for right now.

"So, if you're not gonna move you want to tell me why you hit me over the head and fell out of my arms on top of me?"

I glared at his shirt. "It seemed reasonable at the time."

I heard him laugh again.

Frowning, I looked up. "It's not nice to make fun of disabled people."

"Disabled? More like suicidal." He looked at me strangely. "Just what _were_ you thinking going outside without a cloak on a day like today?"

"I had a heating charm on me." I said defensively.

"That doesn't mean you can go to sleep for three hours in the snow!" He said as if I were crazy.

"Yeah, three hours, but I was only out there for about ten minutes!"

He stared incredulously. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, you're the one with the fancy watch."

He rolled his eyes. "Look at the time." He said, holding his arm out.

Damn, analog, I never was good with that. "Let's see here…" I muttered to myself. "Uhhh…three…no wait…four…forty-eight? Four forty-nine!"

I looked up at him triumphantly. "Hah! I _can_ read analog!"

He stared at me.

"Why do people keep giving me these looks?" I muttered to myself.

"It's 4:50. What time did you go outside?"

"I don't know." I said, defensive again.

"Remus said about two o'clock. That's _three hours_ in _ten degree_ weather!"

I blushed. "Oh."

He rolled his eyes and looked at me again.

After a minute of silence I snapped. "WHAT?!"

"Are you gonna get off me or not?" He smirked.

I gave him a dirty look and made sure to elbow him in the balls as I got up.

He curled up in pain. "This is what I get after saving your life?" He gasped.

I frowned. "My life didn't need saving."

"What, you want to die?"

I didn't answer, but instead looked away and down the hall.

"You don't want that." He said, disbelievingly, wincing as he got up.

I turned to look at him. "Sorry for the inconvenience." I said monotonously. "Thanks for the cloak." I handed it back to him.

He took it, watching me carefully.

I shivered.

Damn…

He saw it.

"Here, keep the cloak, you should probably go to the Hospital Wing to get checked out."

Was that concern I detected?

"I'll be fine." I said, even as I took the cloak.

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

I shrugged my shoulders. "See ya around." I started walking off.

"Hey Lily!" I heard behind me.

"What?" I kept walking.

I heard feet pounding towards James and me appeared in front of my face.

"What?" I repeated.

"You got any plans for this weekend?" He asked nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. "No."

"You want to go on a date with me?"

I stared at him. "The trip was three days ago."

He grinned. "So?"

"What the hell." I laughed. "Sure."

His face relaxed. "See you around then." He said before walking off, whistling.

I grinned stupidly, watching his retreating back.

Walking back to my dorm I felt much better.

--

Ugh…flowers all over…heart doilies…_cherubs_…

Dumbledore has clearly gone overboard this year. He's officially insane. Psycho.

Not unlike me really…

Oh no…one of those flower bearing owls…looks suspiciously like it's heading for me…uh oh.

I can't believe it. The prick Potter actually had the audacity to send me flowers!

I glared down the table until I saw his grinning face.

Aww…isn't he just adorable?

DAMN IT! FUCKING VALENTINE'S DAY HAS CORRUPTED ME! I'M GOING ALL SAPPY!

Damn. This is why I don't like this day. Because I invariably get all mushy inside. And I HATE IT!

Whew…that's gone now.

Whoops, Potter's frowning now…looks disheartened.

I sighed and stood up. Walking down the Gryffindor table I attracted attention. Especially holding that stupid red rose.

"Hey James." I said softly, sliding into the seat next to him.

He glanced at me and continued stabbing his toast with a fork and mourning his existence.

I groaned in my head, I'm wonderful at making people all screwy. I stared at the pot of tea in front of me.

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

"James." I said, attracting his attention from his poor mutilated toast. "I'm sorry about glaring at you. I love the rose." I smiled slightly, my voice soft. "Sorry for being mean to you all these years, though on occasion I felt justified." I glared at him and the snickering Sirius next to him. "Anyway, thanks for the rose, see you Saturday." I stood up, about to walk away and thought better of it.

Stooping slightly I kissed him on his cheek.

He stared at me, stunned.

I grinned flippantly and walked from the hall.

I love attention.

--

At the end of the day I realized it wasn't all that bad, Valentine's Day that is.

Sure, the cherubs and flowery doilies and confetti hearts and streamers and balloons and roses were a bit much, really, I mean, how many guys wanted to be serenaded in the middle of the main hallway? (Poor Peter, I felt so sorry for him.)

But other than that, and the mushy couples traversing the hallways, missing classes, disrupting my library time and sneaking around bumping into me, it really wasn't that bad.

I guess that rose from James Potter helped a bit too.

--

That Saturday was a success. I ended up going out with him you know.

We got married a year later, had a son named Harry, lived happily. (Until that character Voldemort came along, there's one guy that never got a valentine, that's for sure.)

I don't know what came over me, that day before Valentine's Day, seventh year. Maybe I was tired of arguing. Or maybe I was tired of repressing the fact that I'd had a crush on that git since second year. Hah…that's something I'm never telling him. I have to live in this house too, you know, and his ego's already pushing me out of the bed.

So I guess, all in all, St. Valentine's Day isn't that bad.

Really.

Right?

--

REVIEW! you know you want to…leave me a (early) valentine!


End file.
